1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel folding bunk bed unit and to a novel method for elevating or lowering a folding bunk bed unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a bunk bed unit which is easily elevated or lowered by one individual, which does not require any latches to be securely maintained in the elevated position, and which can be elevated or lowered in a minimum of space. Due to the minimum space required for elevating or lowering this unit, it is contemplated that the unit can be used in places of limited space such as trailers, trucks and boats, as well as at home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convertible bunk bed units are generally known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,297 to Brumbaugh is illustrative of a convertible bunk bed which may be elevated or lowered in a minimum of space. U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,241 to Sideroff is illustrative of a convertible bunk bed having struts each of which is pivotably connected at one end to one bed frame with the other end moving and remaining in longitudinal tracks provided on the other bed frame, when the upper bunk is elevated or lowered. These bunk beds and other prior art bunk beds of which we are aware are deficient in that they cannot be used in conjunction with any standard bed frame, cannot be added to any bed without discarding existing furniture, cannot be used as a regular single bed when there is no need for an additional bed, are not easily operable by one person, are not operable in a minimum of space, require too many moving parts, or require latches to secure the upper bunk in the elevated position.